


Something Akin to a Fairytale II: The Jotun and the Maiden

by bluetoast



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Awesome Frigga, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jötunn Loki, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Odin's Parenting, Servants, dub-con, Ásgarðr | Asgard (realm)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After discovering the truth of his past, Loki Odinson retreated to an estate away from the capital city of Asgard to come to terms with the truth and accept his true form. That was thirty years ago. When he receives word that his parents are sending a bride to him, he's skeptical. Certainly no woman or girl of Asgard would willingly consent to be his bride. When Sigyn arrives, however, he's taken aback by two things; one, she does not seem to be repulsed by his jotun form and two, how much he wants to make her his bride. Even if she's dressed in the clothes of a peasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki had lost track of how long he'd been a prisoner of this cold body. The estate he lived in was a prison of his own making. When he learned the truth of his past, of what he really was, a frost giant and not an Aseir, he'd sentenced himself to this exile. He spent the first decade accepting himself; but still he refused to return home. The only friend who had come with him was his massive wolf-hound, Fenrir, who trotted after him the same as he did when he was a puppy. 

That was before his mother's letter that arrived today. 

He always knew that his parents would be arranging his marriage. He'd figured that out shortly after he learned where babies came from. While members of royal houses were afforded many luxuries, the possibility of marrying someone you loved and chose on your own was impossible. It wasn't that he objected to the idea of an arranged marriage, far from it – it was the fact his parents could do it without even consulting him that pissed him off. He also trusted the fact that as the second born son, Thor would be married before him. He'd also thought that leaving the palace and staying on an estate in what passed for the middle of nowhere Asgard would deter that.

Not so, apparently. 

There wasn't even to be a formal wedding, not until he was ready to return home, but his bride would be arriving this evening, some daughter of a lesser house, there weren't many details given, only the hope that this girl would persuade him to return home. It was rather an odd arrangement; his parents were intrusting him with some innocent maiden, sending her out here, without an escort, and expecting the two of them to somehow work out things between them.

The girl would most likely take one look at his hideous form and die of fright. 

Fenrir rose to his feet and shuffled to the door, waging his tail as he nudged it open and then bounded out of sight, barking excitedly. Loki sighed and rose to his feet, following his dog. Apparently, she had just arrived and he'd not even heard the carriage approach. As he came to the top of the stairs, he looked down at a girl who was kneeling on the floor, rubbing his pet affectionately. One of the footmen was standing nearby, looking rather uncertain.

“Aren't you a handsome dog?” She let out a slight giggle. “One moment, one moment...” 

Loki watched as the girl took a hard looking piece of bread from her travel satchel, offering it to Fenrir.

He took the bread and wagged his tail with gratitude, before settling on the floor to eat the treat. 

By now, the girl had noticed him. As he came down the stairs, he took in the patched skirt, the worn boots that were held together with the laces wrapped around her ankles. The clever little thing was traveling in disguise. She straightened up, her face scanning him. He knew what she saw. 

A frost giant. The cursed prince of Asgard, the lost prince of Jotunheim. “Good evening.”

The girl swallowed once before responding. “Good evening, your grace.” She rubbed her nose and curtsied. “It's snowing.”

Loki blinked at her, surmising that maybe, just maybe, she was shivering in cold and not in fear. When he drew closer to her, he could make out an odd looking scar that covered the side of her neck, before disappearing beneath her dress. “You must be cold.” He held a hand out towards the dining room, where he could see the fireplace was lit, the size of the contained blaze so big, it was capable of heating the hall. “Why don't you warm yourself...”

“Sigyn, your grace. My name is Sigyn.” 

She let him lead her into the dining room and he sat her down by the fire to warm up. He noted how poorly she was dressed for the weather and how thin she was. Didn't she even have the sense to wear a cloak? She could have frozen to death on her way here. As he glanced back in the hallway, he saw the footman take the bag upstairs to the guest room he'd had ordered clean earlier today.

“Well, Sigyn, I imagine you've come quite the distance.” Loki watched her rub her hands together, holding them towards the blaze. They were hands that had seen countless days of hard work. He had known the girl was of a lesser house, but Norns, what had she been doing?

“It wasn't so bad, the stage driver left me at the front gates, so it's only been the distance from there to the door.” She pulled her hands back and hugged herself. “I shouldn't complain...”

“I didn't hear you complaining.” He frowned. “That's a four mile walk, no wonder you are freezing.” He went and retrieved a blanket from a basket and wrapped it around her. “And where is your cloak?”

“I gave my cloak to a woman on the stage. She didn't have one and her clothes were in worse shape than mine are.” She looked down. “I was told to dress this way, so I would appear to be plain and unremarkable.” She rubbed Fenrir behind the ears. “What a very nice dog.” 

“Thank you.” Loki reached out and gave his pet an affectionate pat. “You must be hungry, and please, call me Loki.”

“I am a little hungry, Loki.” She grimaced as her stomach rumbled. “Apologies.”

“It's perfectly fine.” He sighed. “I suppose you know why you were sent here.” 

“Yes, my prince. I was sent here to be your bride.” She blushed. “I was also told the uh... expectations of me upon my arrival. But forgive me, I find it a little... awkward to agree to go to the marital bed without at least knowing one's husband a little.”

Loki stared at her. It was an odd sort of thing for her to say, but at the same time, it made sense to him too. He certainly wouldn't want to take her to bed as she was; the girl was in more need of care and rest than the heat of passion. “I believe you are right, Sigyn.” He offered his hand and helped her stand up. “At any rate, you need a hot meal and then a good, comfortable night's sleep, before you do anything else.”

“That does sound wonderful.” She offered him a small smile. 

“That settles it.” He gave her what passed for a smile. “Dinner and then off to bed with you, and tomorrow we shall... get to know one another.” 

*  
Sigyn slid into the wonderfully warm water of her bath, letting out a relaxed sigh, her head falling back against the folded towels on the lip of the tub. A combination of being warm and clean; she wasn't sure which was better at this point. The bubbles were an added bonus. The rich smell of lavender hung in the air and just relaxed her even more. She hadn't even minded drawing her own bath, she knew that the staff at this estate was small; whereas most houses of this size would have at least six dozen servants, this place was home to a mere eighteen; most of the rooms were said to be shut up and not in use. She had to wonder how the prince hadn't noticed that she arrived without a lady's maid, perhaps he thought she would arrive tomorrow.

There was no lady's maid forthcoming, and tomorrow, she would tell his grace everything. She knew she should have told him straight away; but the fear of being hurled out into the cold night held her tongue. 

She wasn't the noble born Sigyn, but a servant by the same name from that lady's house. There, she had been called Sissy by everyone, even her own parents. Her ladyship wanted nothing to do with the prince (Sigyn didn't know why, he seemed perfectly nice to her) and pressed her into posing at her. The real Lady Sigyn was most likely on Vanaheim by now, with the man she was in love with. She was only a little older than her ladyship, but it didn't matter. She was here to pose as Lady Sigyn, do what she had to do, or there would be trouble. She knew what that meant. Her parents would be turned out of the household, with no way to secure employment after, her brother would lose his place among the grooms and well, if she had to do this to help her parents and brother, she would do it.

Quite frankly, if the result of this was her spending the rest of her life scrubbing the floors of the Allfather's palace, she didn't care. Just as long as nothing bad happened to her family.

She lifted the sponge over her head, wringing the water out and letting it trickle down her arms and onto her chest. It gave her a slight wicked feeling, and she tossed the sponge away, running her hands along her breasts. Sigyn knew she was not well endowed in the chest department, she was one of those girls who had to rely on their corset to actually give her a figure. Not that it mattered, she was just a servant, and tomorrow, she would most likely spend the night in the scullery. 

Well, that was far better than sleeping out in the cold. 

The room was opulent by her standards. The bath stood near the hearth, where a fire was currently roaring and the heat felt amazing against her bare skin. She moved up to sit on her knees, took up the sponge and began to clean the dirt of travel off of her. Over the mantle, a large gilt mirror was hung and behind her, she could see the tall wardrobe, the massive canopy bed, and a writing desk on the far wall. She let out a sigh as she cleared suds off of her arms. It was just for one night; certainly the prince wouldn't begrudge her one night of indulgence. 

The rumors about Loki Odinson were borderline scandalous. Instead of pursuing warrior craft, he'd taken up sorcery. He was said to be cunning and dangerous, fire and ice, and all those wicked things that maidens weren't supposed to know about. Then it was made known that he was adopted and he was of Jotunheim by birth. Taking up his jotun visage, the prince had come here several years ago, many believing he was hiding in shame, others said he had come here to reconcile himself to the truth. Sigyn didn't know what to believe; rumors were often nothing more than a dish of falsehoods with a single grain of wheat's worth of truth within.

She had seen nothing wrong with the blue-skinned prince; he was rather handsome in a way many Asgardian men were not. There were muscular blonds by the dozens in Asgard; not so slender, dark haired sorcerers.

Not that it mattered – tomorrow, the ruse would be over.

“I should get some rest.” She pulled the stopper from the drain, stood, and rinsed herself off, before wrapping a towel around her middle and stepping out of the tub. She went to the rack where she had placed her nightgown and then, standing before the fire, removed the towel and dried herself, humming softly as she did so. 

*  
Loki's breathing was heavy as he looked into the mirror that showed him what was happening in Sigyn's room. Although he knew he should have let the glass fall dark and given her the privacy she deserved, the moment Sigyn un-tucked her blouse and began to unbutton it, all thoughts of looking away were gone. 

Sigyn folded her blouse on one of the empty stools, and then set her skirt on top of it. Loki felt the blood rush to his cock as she untied the front of her corset and let her undergarment fall to the floor. The girl's breasts hung low, the nipples dark against her pale skin. After she set the rest of her clothing with her skirt and blouse, she leaned against the side of the tub, testing the temperature of the water. He felt his breathing grow ragged as she turned off the spigot and stepped into the tub, giving him an incredible view of her thighs and the patch of hair growing between them before she lowered herself into the steaming water. He watched as she sank under the water and came back up, pushing her hair out of her face and offering him another chance to look at those pert little breasts. 

When she turned, he could see the scars he'd noticed on her neck ran halfway down her back, along her right arm, ending before her elbow. It was from a very bad burn, and he wondered what had happened to cause such a massive scar. He watched her all while she was in the bath, and when she stood at the end, water dripping down her skin, he was transfixed – the pretty little maid that had come to be his bride was just... even with that wicked scar, she was perfect; perhaps this arranged marriage wasn't going to be as bad as he feared.

Once Sigyn was dressed and tucked herself into bed, all Loki wanted to do was go and join her; but he would keep his word. Tomorrow, they would start to get to know one another. But for now...

He waved his hand through the air, and a conjured copy of his bride to be appeared, standing in the room in front of him, naked and trembling. He reached out and ran a hand along the side of the copy's face, her eyes closing as he drew it lower, tracing over the conjured girl's curves, letting out nothing more than a soft sigh. He was looking forward to seeing what the true Sigyn would do when he put his hands on her. 

Quite frankly, he was already thinking he'd be having trouble keeping his hands _off_ of her. 

“It can't be helped.” He set his hands on false-Sigyn's shoulders and pushed her to her knees. He ran the tips of his fingers along her chin and then drew away to unfasten his pants and released his straining cock. The copy lifted one hand to his hip, the other cupped his balls as she lowered her mouth around the head of cock and began to suck at him lazily. He nearly laughed at the idea of his innocent bride doing such a thing, and he looked down at her as the copy took more of his cock into her mouth. He'd given the copy the skills of a whore whom he still fantasized about sometimes. He twisted his fingers into her hair and thrust into the hot, eager mouth that was pleasuring him. He looked down at the girl, just as she looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes and it made him even harder. He smiled as he fucked against her. “I'll teach you how to do this until you're better at it than she was.” He grinned. “Your lips are perfect for sucking cock, I know that.” 

The conjured Sigyn wrapped her arms around his waist, holding onto him as he pumped his hips against her face and he let out a long groan as he came, feeling the figure tremble slightly. He stroked her hair as his cock throbbed in release, the tiny gulping motions causing wicked little shivers up his spine. He reluctantly untangled the girl from his hips and slipped out of her mouth, a thin line of spittle trailing from her lips. He brushed his fingers against her cheek, smiling. “Good girl.” He thought for a moment of keeping the conjured girl here for a while longer, but instead, he shook his head and caused the form to dissipate as he went over to his bed, shedding the rest of his clothes. It wouldn't be very long before the girl herself would be joining him.

*  
Sigyn ate her breakfast slowly, the idea of eating her fill for two meals in a row would be among her better memories of this whole affair. She set her toast down and rose from her chair, going over what she would say to the prince when she saw him shortly. It would be best to be very direct, plead for her forwardness and foolishness, and of course, volunteer to start working right away. All she would need to do was throw an apron over her skirt; an apron she had packed. 

Summoning up her courage, she went to the door, opened it and headed down the hall, hoping she could maintain her composure and not resort to weeping. She went down the stairs and to the left, opposite of the massive dining hall, going instead to the drawing room that she had seen Loki retreat into last night. She knocked once on the door, a part of her hoping he wouldn't be inside.

“Come in!” Loki's voice barked and she nudged the door open, cautiously. “Oh, it's you, Sigyn. Good morning.” 

She slipped into the room and shut the door behind her. “Good morning, m'lord.” 

The honorific caused him to look up from his tea. “M'lord?” He looked as if he were ready to laugh. “That's an odd term, I told you last night to call me Loki.” 

“I shouldn't take the liberty, m'lord.” She took a deep breath. “While my name is Sigyn, I am not Lady Sigyn, m'lord.” 

He put the cup down and stood up, his red eyes blazing. “Explain. Quickly.”

“M'lady told me she refused to come here. That she wasn't going to let anyone tell her who she was going to marry. So she ordered me to come in her place, since we had the same name.” She took a breath, seeing that his face was darkening. “I did not want any part of her deception, m'lord, please believe me, but m'lady threatened to dismiss my parents and brother from their stations, and they would never find work again.” 

The tea cup shattered and she jumped. “Why didn't you tell me this last night, girl?”

“I was afraid, m'lord. I...” She looked at the floor. “I was afraid I would be sent out into the storm, m'lord. By rights, I should have been and...” Her chin was jerked upwards and she found herself staring straight into the prince's enraged face.

“So the Lady Sigyn has run off and left some hapless maid in her place. She must be a great fool if she thinks she will get away with this.” He pulled away. “She has insulted both me and the royal family of Asgard.” 

Panic seized her and she took a step forward. “Please, m'lord, if... I can't let my family be thrown out onto the streets, I'm begging you...”

He wheeled around and seized her again. “Hold your tongue, you silly girl. Your family will not be in the streets.”

She had to bite her tongue to keep quiet, instead she merely blinked at him.

“Do you know where Lady Sigyn has gone?” His face lightened slightly.

She nodded. “Somewhere on Alfheim, although I do not know where.”

“Good. Then she is out of the way.” He went back to his desk. “Well, then...” He waved her closer. “So you are also called Sigyn?”

“I was called Sissy, m'lord. But my birth name is Sigyn.” She rubbed her nose. 

“Well, this, Miss Sigyn, if your former mistress told you to pose as her, then clearly, she could not object you taking her place.” He smirked.

“Beg pardon, m'lord?” This was not the reaction she'd been expecting. 

“If she does not wish to be the wife of the prince of Asgard, then certainly she can't complain if you are instead.” He was grinning now; the sort of look unnerved her.

“I do not understand, m'lord.” She swallowed. “I cannot, I mean...”

“It is quite simple, my Sigyn. You shall marry me and if that wretched woman comes back, thinking she can recant on her actions, she will be much mistaken.” He looked her over, frowning. “However, you will require some education on being a lady.” 

She flushed and looked at the floor. “Please do not tease me, m'lord.”

“Loki.” She heard him approach and lifted her chin again. “You are to call me Loki, not m'lord. That is what low-born girls say. You are not low-born any longer.” There was a hint of a smile on his face. “I want you to answer me honestly. Are you afraid of me?”

Sigyn blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. “Only a fool would say no to that, m'l... Loki.” 

His smile became a little more certain. “Do you find me ugly?”

She shook her head. “No. Just...” She really wished he'd let go of her chin. “Just different.”

“Different.” He stepped back and looked her over, rather like she was a mare he was considering buying. “You are correct in saying so, Miss Sigyn, but then, you are quite different too.” He walked away. “I will need you to write a letter, explaining what has happened, as my parents are unlikely to believe me if...”

“If you please, m' Loki, I... I... I can only read and write a little, I do not know if I can write such a letter.” She bit her lip as he turned and gaped at her.

“Norns, are you illiterate?” He looked stunned. “Do you know your letters?”

“Oh, I know my letters, I just...” She looked down, ashamed. She had a feeling this was going to be a constant with the two of them.

“So much I will have to teach you.” He lifted her chin, grinning. “First lesson, do not look down at the floor when you are sorry for something that you cannot help, understood?”

She nodded. “Yes, m – Loki.” She braved a smile. 

“Good girl.” He kissed her forehead. “So we shall have to teach you to read, write, walk, and talk properly.” He tucked a stray curl behind her ear. “Among other things, which we shall not discuss at the moment, but I am certain that you have an inkling of what I mean.”

Sigyn swallowed. She knew _exactly_ what he was talking about. She'd been sent here to pose as Sigyn, to be the bride of the prince. She did not know what her former mistress had been planning, she had a feeling it was supposed to end in her disgrace. “Yes, Loki.” 

“Such a brave girl.” He walked around her and then held her from behind, his hands slipping down her sides, onto her hips. It was a wicked, wonderful feeling, and she had to bite her lip to keep from gasping. “And strong too.” One hand remained on her hip, the other went around to her front, resting just over her navel. “Your body is perfect for bearing children. Not some weak, simpering high born lady who knows nothing of true work. Sturdy and healthy.” He nuzzled her neck. “I look forward to the day I see your belly swell as my child grows within you.” He chuckled and held her tighter against him, and for a moment, Sigyn feared he would take her right in this room. “But first, as we discussed last night, we must get to know each other.” He pulled away, going back to the desk. “Come, sit.” He indicated the chair closest to her and she did as bid. “Here.” He handed her a book and she took it. 

She turned the book over in her hands, frowning. “I don't understand.”

“Can you read the title, Sigyn?” His voice was gentle, and he gave her another of those half smiles.

“Yes.” She wet her lips and read the cover out loud. “ _Herbs and Flowers of Vanaheim. A Guide to the Magical Plants of the Realm_.” 

“Very good.” Loki set a cup of tea near her. “Now, open to the first chapter and begin to read out loud until you come to a word you cannot. And do not be afraid of having to take a drink to wet your throat, that is why I gave it to you.”

“Thank you, m'lo – Loki.” She took a sip of tea, turned back the cover and, after brushing past several pages, came to the asked for page. “Chapter One, Herbal History.” 

*  
Loki lay in his bed, staring up at the ornate painting on the ceiling. He had sent a letter off to his parents this afternoon, explaining the situation the best he could. He was adamant about keeping the Sigyn he currently had. While he knew the girl had come here under duress, he would rather the Lady Sigyn who had run off to Alfheim, learn from her mistake than make one former kitchen maid suffer for protecting her family. A great many things that seemed off last night had made sense with the girl's confession this morning. Her threadbare clothes, her lack of cloak, her worn and rough hands. It was almost as if the Lady Sigyn had wanted her to get caught; if she had wanted to do a better job of the ruse, she should have sent her maid off in a traveling dress and cloak, given her gloves, made her at least _look_ the part. 

Not that Sigyn hadn't done a marvelous acting job last night, all prim and proper and hadn't let a 'm'lord' slip once. 

He sighed and turned over on his side, smoothing out the empty space next to him in the bed; the place that Sigyn would soon be occupying. Loki was willing to wager that the Lady Sigyn would be repulsed by his jotun form; his Sigyn had barely acknowledged that it bothered her. She only saw that he looked _different_ but had said it in such a manner as if she were comparing types of flowers. He got the impression that she didn't care, exactly; then again, what could he expect from a girl who had spent her life looking at the floor and taught to hold her tongue, serving the nobility and never paying any attention to the outward appearance of whom she served; the class line of Asgard was so severe, Sigyn no doubt wouldn't even say a thing if he was in his Æsir form and not in his Jotun one.

When he first had been informed he was going to be married, he had scoffed at the idea, now that he had been given a bride, even if she was not the expected one, Loki found himself warming to the notion more and more. And really, if he'd been given the girl and no one was out here to object to him wedding the former – whatever Sigyn had been doing at that noble's house, there was nothing wrong with carrying on as if it were nothing.

There would be a formal wedding later, once he decided to return to the city, although the notion of staying out here in the country where there weren't any vapid courtiers or people who would try and stop him, he wasn't going to return home any time soon.

He hugged a pillow to him and closed his eyes. He and Sigyn would return to Asgard in six months, shortly before the start of summer. By that time, he was certain the girl would know enough of how to act like a noble that she could fit in perfectly at court, as if she'd been born ordering people to scrub the floors instead of doing it herself. Not only that, he fully intended to return home with his bride carrying their first born.

*  
Sigyn had learned who all the servants were in the house in a single day. She had always been good with names, and after talking with the cook and checking the pantries, she found that she could, after a fashion, run a little of the household. Since many of the rooms of the estate were kept locked and the furniture covered, there wasn't a vast amount of cleaning that needed to be done. While she still wasn't ready to take full control, not that she expected to have to do it when they returned to the city, it was a small step.

Reading and writing lessons, however, were rather daunting; she knew that Loki was most likely appalled at her lack of education, but it wasn't something that could be helped. It shocked her how much else there was to learn; how to walk, talk, and act properly. And almost everything she and Loki did turned into a lesson of some kind. 

“Shoulders straight.” Loki's voice cut into her thoughts and she instantly sat up in her chair, wondering how one ate like this. “Good girl.” 

She tried to smile, but failed. “Sorry.”

“Do not be sorry, sit properly.” He replied, picking up his fork and knife. “I know it is quite a lot to remember, but you are doing quite well.”

“Thank you.” She took up her own cutlery and doing her best to remain upright, sliced into her portion of ham. 

“Damn.” Loki's voice was just loud enough for her to hear.

“What's wrong?” she frowned.

“It seems that I will have to change our plans, Sigyn.” He scanned the letter he was reading again. “My father intends to pass the crown to my brother come spring. I am afraid we cannot remain here until the summer, as I had wished to.” He glanced down at her, smiling. “Oddly, my parents do not object to what we are doing.” He chuckled. “It seems that your former mistress's father is quite the unpopular lord.”

“I could have told you that, Loki.” She went pink and covered her mouth, ashamed.

He looked at her in surprise, and then grinned. “Of course you would know that. Even I know that if you wish to know the truth of things in a household, ask a servant.” He sat back in his chair. “Although he is unaware of what has happened, it appears. As for your parents and your brother, they have all been transferred to work elsewhere; do not fear for them.” 

“Thank you.” She took a small sip of wine, hoping it would calm her nerves somewhat.

“Rubbish, it was nothing.” He waved a hand dismissively. “My mother also states that several gowns are being sent here for you, as you do not have any of your own.” 

She braved a smile. “I will write her a letter to thank her for her generosity.” 

He nodded in acknowledgment. “Since my brother is to ascend to the throne, we must travel to the city once the winter's thaw begins. That is in two months.”

“I understand.” She caught herself slouching and corrected posture. “I will merely have to study harder.” 

Loki set down the letter and stood, coming over to her. “I know you will, Sigyn.” He sat down in the chair next to hers and set a hand on her knee. “However, I intended for us to return to the city married, if at least in the way my parents had planned when they first arranged this.” 

She swallowed and set her fork down, trying to maintain her composure, like a proper lady would. “When?”

“I will send for the local magistrate to come this afternoon. I know that this is sudden, but time, much like love, is a luxury we cannot afford.” He smoothed down her hair, giving her a smile. “You have come so far in two weeks, Sigyn. Given how well you apply yourself, in eight more weeks, I believe you will know all that you need.” He kissed her forehead. “I have letters to write. I will see you this afternoon.” 

“Yes, Loki.” She returned his smile, her heart already starting to pound. The notion that come this time tomorrow, the two of them would be wed – in more ways than one – caused her to flush slightly.

He chuckled and kissed her neck. “And it seems that you are, in fact, a blushing bride.” He stood and left the room, leaving her alone.

*  
Loki shut the door of his room quietly behind him and hastily removed the outer parts of his garments, walking into the bedchamber. Sigyn was sitting on the foot of the bed, her hair tumbling free down her back, looking even smaller and younger than she had when she first came here. She was dressed in a slip of a nightgown and robe, both of which were more lace than fabric. Her hands were clasped tightly in her lap and he fully expected her to burst into tears in a moment. “Tired?” He asked as he stepped closer to the bed.

She looked up at him and shrugged. “I... no.” 

“Nervous?” He gave her an encouraging smile.

“Shouldn't I be?” She let out a tiny giggle. “At least...” She went pink. “I, for one, am very thankful that we don't need witnesses.” 

He laughed in response. “That makes two of us.” He set a hand on her chin and lifted it, pressing his lips to hers softly. “Were we to have an audience, I could not draw this out.”

She looked confused. “What do you mean?” 

“It's better if I show you.” He pushed her back onto the bed, moving her away from the edge and climbing over her. “I don't intend on claiming your maidenhead with a harsh fuck, Sigyn.” He saw how she went pink when he used the crude word. “I intend to make your first bedding a memory seared into your mind and heart that you will never forget.” He kissed her nose. “So that even when you are an old woman, you will shiver in delight at the recollection and flush as though you were still a maid.”

Sigyn's lower lip was trembling. “I... will it hurt?”

“No.” He leaned down and kissed her neck. “Not as much as you fear it will.” He gently tugged her robe open and began to untie the front of her nightgown, smiling at her blush. “Such a pretty shade of pink.” He reached the end and then slid his hands up her arms to her shoulders, pulling the garments off of her. “That's better.” He settled her back against his front, after loosening the fastenings of his pants to ease the throbbing of his cock. “I plan on us always sleeping together naked.”

“A...always?” Her voice caught as he slid his hands up her sides to cup her breasts.

“Yes.” He nuzzled her neck, thumbing at her nipples. “What sweet little tits my bride has.” He traced the shell of her ear with his tongue. “A perfect handful.” He stroked them slowly, enjoying her whimper. “I wonder... do they taste as good as they look?”

“What?” Sigyn stated and a moment later, he had her flat on her back while his mouth closed around the soft mound of flesh that was small enough to fit almost completely into his mouth. He rolled the nipple with his tongue, and when she arched her back towards him, he slid his hands under her and onto her rear. “Loki...”

He released her breast with a loud pop, grinning. “They taste wonderful.” He laved at the other breast. “So little now...” He suckled her for a moment, teasing the sensitive point with the tip of his tongue and then withdrew. “Someday, they will be heavy and full with milk for my heir.” He nudged the nipple with his nose. “But for now, they are for me and me only to enjoy.” He set her back down and slid his hands up her front, cupping her breasts. “I cannot say if I will fill your womb with a babe tonight, but it will not be for lack of trying.” He smiled at her blush. “Tell me, pet, did you ever spend any time touching yourself?”

She went even more pink. “Never... I... I didn't have the luxury. Although... walls in servant quarters are often thin.”

“Meaning?” He answered and slid one hand onto her thigh, stroking the area slowly. 

She bit her lip as he leaned forward and gave her nipple a swift lick. “I've heard plenty, even if I've not...” Sigyn gasped. “Are you teasing me?”

Loki chuckled and nuzzled her belly. “A little, my pet.” He rested his head on her hip, bringing his fingers down to trail between her legs and he drew in a sharp breath. “So wet already.” He grinned as she moved her free leg, spreading herself for him. “And eager.” He kissed her inner thigh, then slid her leg over his shoulder, his breath hot against her mound. “What a pretty quim my bride has.” He leaned forward and slid his tongue up her slit, grinning as she whimpered. “And delicious.” He slipped his tongue inside and began to suck at lick at her flesh. He heard her scream of shock-delight as he began to fuck her with his mouth, alternating between licking her tender skin or tugging at her clit with his teeth. He could get drunk on the taste of his bride; he'd dreamed of having her like this, sprawled before him like the feast she was. And such a willing feast – he'd been expecting her to shy away from his touch and he'd have to spend hours coaxing her into letting him between her thighs. Instead, she had spread her legs almost without hesitation. He felt his bride shaking under his mouth and knew it couldn't last; Sigyn was skirting the edge of orgasm. He gave her clit one last, hard bite and she came with a broken cry.

He pulled away and kissed her thigh with his open mouth, sucking on it hard enough to leave an impression of his lips behind. He shifted on the bed so he was lying beside her, brushing his fingers against her hair as her breathing slowed. “Good?”

Sigyn nodded, weakly. “I...” She licked her lips, her composure gone. “Better than good.” 

He kissed her softly before drawing away to remove the rest of his clothing. When he turned back to her, she had sat up, and was watching him rather nervously, her eyes glancing downward towards his cock, only to quickly look away, blushing. “What a little innocent my bride is.” He drew up next to her, holding her chin in his hand. “Don't be afraid to look, pet. I want you to look.” He laved her lips with his tongue, grinning. “I want you to touch.” He took her hand with his free one and set it against his cock, noting she jumped slightly when their skin came in contact.

“I...” She swallowed. “I don't know what to do.” 

Loki chuckled and guided her hand to stroke him, shivering at the feeling of her curious fingers exploring his length. “I will teach you, love.” He let out a sigh as he pulled his hand away and she continued to slowly rub his cock. “That's it.” He closed his eyes, groaning as her hand closed around him and pumped him gently. “Sigyn...” Her fingers traveled from base to tip several times before her hand was suddenly gone and she let out a tiny shriek. He opened his eyes, frowning. “What's wrong?”

She swallowed. “How... how are you supposed to... um... fit?” She looked down and then right back up. “It's not possible...” She went pink. 

He chuckled and eased her onto her back, nudging her thighs open with his hips. “It's not impossible, my sweet.” He took his cock by the base and rubbed it against her entrance, keeping her gaze. “Your quim was made to take me.” He nudged the head inside, noting her whimper. “Relax.” He kissed her neck and pushed a little deeper. “Not just part of me.” He traced her ear with his tongue and pushed more. “All of me.” He withdrew and then went slightly deeper, gasping at the tightness and the heat encompassing him. “That's just half, my sweet.” He withdrew and pushed back in, his passage slightly easier, but still, incredibly tight. “You're almost there, my pet... almost...”

Several tears slipped from Sigyn's eyes, her breathing sharp. “It... so full...”

Loki pulled out and back in, moaning before giving his hips another short thrust. “Just two more inches and I'll be fully seated in your body.” He pushed one last time, his balls coming to rest against her mound. “That's all of me, Sigyn.” He breathed against her ear. “My bride's sheath is the perfect fit for her husband's sword.” 

The girl let out a noise that sounded almost like a giggle but turned into a whimper. “Hurts.”

“It won't always.” He kissed her neck. “Relax.” He rose up onto his hands again and flexing slightly, he slowly withdrew his cock from her and then slowly drove it back in, still meeting resistance when he did. “So nice and tight...” He started to thrust a little faster, pulling another whimper from his bride. “You feel so damn incredible...” He rasped against her ear, and then he withdrew from her slowly, enjoying the feeling of her against him. “I've dreamed of us doing this.” He pulled away only to fill her again. “Ever since you came, I spent ever night lying in this bed, wanting you in it with me.”

Sigyn's head fell back against the pillows and slowly, her hips came up to meet his. “Better than a dream?”

“Beyond my wildest.” Loki grinned and thrust against her. “Never imagined the sort of bride you'd be.” 

Her arms came up to hold onto him, her body trembling. “ _Loki_.”

Just the way she said his name; full of lust and desperation, of longing – it was enough to shatter what was left of his resolve to not rush this, to take his time with his bride. Loki threw his head back, taking in a deep breath before he started to drive himself in and out of her in long, hard, possessive thrusts. He heard her cry of pain as he took her, cries that gave way to breathy moans. It didn't surprise him when she came, calling out his name again. What did surprise him was that simple word again; his own name on her lips that sent him over the edge as well, coming with a strangled shout.

Loki rested his head against the pillows, breathing hard, his cock throbbing as he released wave after wave of his seed into Sigyn's womb, hearing her tiny gasp as he did so. He did his best not to growl against her ear, feeling her thighs trembling against his. Poor thing, she could barely vocalize the feelings she'd only just discovered she had. He pulled out of her, falling to the side. He reached out, trying to get his breathing under control, as he smoothed his Sigyn's hair down, tucking locks behind her ears. He didn't want to look down at the bruises he knew he'd see forming on her hips and thighs, at the blood that there would be from when he speared her maidenhead. Not out of shame, but because he didn't trust himself not to smile at the physical proof that he'd claimed the girl's body for his own.

Sigyn's hand fell against his cheek, and he met her gaze, her face completely flushed, her whole expression of one who had been completely ravished. Which was exactly what he'd done to her. She smiled, letting out a breath. “Again?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Loki shifted so his hip was against hers and he could look down into her eyes. Certainly he couldn't have heard her correctly. “My sweet?”

She licked her lips, looking uncertain. “Could we...?”

He chuckled and pressed his mouth to hers, pulling away slightly to nibble on her lower lip, his cock already hardening. “Does my bride wish to be bedded again?”

She nodded, swallowing hard. “Please?”

He gave her an absolutely wicked smile and rolled her onto her side, pressing his front to her back, lifting her leg to drape back over his, the head of his cock teasing her entrance. “Then you shall be, my love.” He kissed her neck, almost thinking this might be a dream; less than an hour ago, Sigyn was an innocent maiden, and now... “You've had just a taste of the heat of your husband's bed and you're already wanting more.” 

Her arm came back and her hand tangled in his hair. “Is that...acceptable?”

He smirked against her neck and drove his cock back into her quim. “It's wonderful.” He breathed against her ear. “I cannot wait to discover how insatiable you will be once you have feasted on all the passion we will share.” 

*  
The morning sun made its presence known through a chink in the curtains as Sigyn shifted in the bed, frowning slightly. She felt horribly sore, and the prospect of getting out of bed was the last thing she wanted to do. She felt her husband's fingers running along her spine and she smiled when he moved closer to her, feeling his legs against hers. “Morning.” She murmured, more into her pillow than to him.

“Good morning, pet.” Loki whispered against her ear. “How are we feeling this morning?”

She let out a half-giggle, half groan. “I'm afraid I cannot feel my legs, husband. I certainly hope you were not wishing to give me a dancing lesson today.” 

He chuckled and his hand slid around to her front and she gasped as he slid it between her legs, fingering her. “No, the only lessons for today are the ones we shall use in private.” 

“I am looking forward to them.” She let out a tiny gasp as she felt his cock nudging her rear. 

“What happened here?” His voice changed; it sounded more tender as he brushed his fingers along the scar on her neck and shoulder. 

“A kitchen accident. Two footmen were arguing and one pushed the other, and I was close enough to be knocked to the ground, my fall backwards upset a large pot of soup.” She winced at the memory. “I will take the soup over the fire.” 

“Poor little kitchen maid.” He murmured and traced the scar with his lips. “Though I believe you are neither poor nor a maiden any longer.”

She turned to look at him, giving him a weak smile. “It is kind of you to say so, but...”

Loki kissed her neck. “You consented to be my wife, and the circumstances of your class are irrelevant to me. If your former mistress was too haughty and selfish to come, then I would have nothing to do with her.”

She let out a soft sigh. “I cannot help but worry, m'lord.”

“Do not worry.” He nuzzled her neck and let out a tiny gasp as she slid a hand into his hair, her fingers brushing the base of one of his horns. “Do that again, pet. Please.” 

She repeated the motion as he slid over her, nudging her thighs open with his hips. “It seems I found something you like.” 

He nuzzled her neck as he slid his cock into her, and she let out a sharp breath. “And I know something you love, Sigyn.”

**  
Loki stared at himself in the mirror, remembering when he had chosen to take up his jotun appearance so he could better accept it. He had taken being told he had been adopted by his parents rather well; growing up on Asgard was far better than freezing to death as an infant. But the fact that his parents had taken so long to tell him; and a foolish dare to pick up the Casket of Ancient Winters, that had not been a good day. He'd been raised thinking of the jotun as monsters; he didn't want to think of himself as one. While his parents tried to reassure him that he wasn't – he had needed this time. Truth was, he would have liked a little more time alone with his bride. When he had come to this estate, not a single servant had treated him differently, he had remained the prince of Asgard. While some might have thought him cursed to begin with, once he set the matter straight with them – none of them said a thing about his appearance, or the fact that he was a jotun.

He wasn't a total fool; most of them probably kept their mouths shut because they wanted to keep their jobs. As time went on, they changed their opinions.

Then there was Sigyn. 

Apart from the first night she was here, she had never been anything but honest with him. She had never shied away from him because he was jotun; she was more likely afraid of him due to rank, rather than his visage. It never mattered to her.

He let out a sigh and let the illusion he had spent most of his life wearing slip into place. The horns vanished, his skin went from cornflower to cream, his eyes; garnet to emerald. He gave himself a grin, stepping back from the mirror. Sigyn had never seen him like this; would this change things? She was such a dutiful little thing, she most likely would be the same as she was when he was in his true form. Loki smile darkened – his bride was the only woman he'd ever taken in his true form. He certainly cared for the girl far more than he ever expected to; she was his Sigyn. As for her feelings towards him – that was well, he wasn't entirely sure of that.

He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, already dreading the trip home. A week's carriage ride was before him and his bride; hopefully the weather would cooperate. A knock on the door caused him to turn.

“Come in.” He called and the door opened, and Sigyn slipped inside, shutting the door behind her. “Good morning.” 

“Morning.” She replied, coming over to him. “That's a different look.” 

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. “Which do you prefer? This face, or my true one?”

She stood on tiptoe and kissed his chin. “I love them both equally.” 

“Sweet girl.” He smoothed her hair down and adjusted a ribbon on her gown. “There now, all nice and proper.”

She flushed. “It wasn't that bad.” 

“No.” He lifted her chin. “Now, I don't want you to worry. Everything will be fine.”

“I can't help but worry. I still fear that I will wake and find this has all be one extremely long dream.” She clasped her hands together.

“It is no dream.” He pulled her into his arms and embraced her tightly. “You could have refused to take part in this when you first told me how you came to be here. But you remained, and you have nothing to fear.” He kissed her nose, grinning. “The circumstances of how you came to be here are not known outside of my immediate family, and if anyone from your former life recognizes you, well, they would be a great fool to call you out.”

Sigyn took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “I keep telling myself that. I believe I will be better once we are actually there, and not waiting to get there. Does that make sense?”

“Yes.” Loki pulled away and took her face in his hands, smiling as she opened her eyes. “Believe me, this is not as daunting as it seems.” He stepped back and held out his arm. 

She came over and set a hand on it, straightening her shoulders automatically. “I just hope the weather holds.” 

“It should.” They crossed the room and he opened the door, and the two of them went out into the corridor, heading towards the stairs. “I know we are leaving earlier than we expected, even after my plans were changed, but I don't want to risk a late blizzard keeping us here.” 

“It won... it will not be so cold in the city, will it?” They reached the first floor and she drew away from him so she could put on a traveling cloak a footman handed her.

“No, winter is a brief thing in the city.” Loki shrugged into his own cloak. He nodded to the footman and then held his arm out again, and then he and Sigyn went outside. Once the two of them were settled into the carriage and they started away from the estate, a sense of melancholy settled over him; he'd been here for thirty years; his only communication had been through letters, and while he was happy to be going home, he was also sad at leaving. He brushed his fingers against his bride's arm as they went down the drive. “I cannot believe you walked the entire length of this in the snow.”

She let out a half giggle. “Looking back, I have trouble believing that as well.” She covered a yawn. “Excuse me.” 

“It is fine.” He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him, kissing the top of her head. “You need your rest.” He set his other hand on her belly and smiled, a swelling feeling of pride filling his chest. “Our marriage is not even a season old and I've already sired our first born.” He chuckled and nuzzled her neck “But given how much you love to have me fuck you, it'd be more surprising if you weren't carrying my heir.”

She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him. “It's going to be a long week, love.” 

He snickered and slid one hand under her cloak. “We will find a way to manage.” He closed his eyes as well and settled in for the first part of the long drive back to Asgard.


	2. Chapter 2

The coach lurched to a stop, jarring Loki from his sleep and for a moment, he was disoriented, just as he had been every time he'd fallen asleep in the carriage during this trip. It had been a rather miserable week, between muddy roads from snow-melt to crowded inns that almost made him want to forgo stopping for the night at all and keep on going, he was looking forward to the journey's end, to a hot bath, and finally returning to his own chambers, and for he and his bride to finally be alone again. He rubbed his eyes, forcing the tiredness away the best he could. There was another lurch, and he could tell that the carriage had moved from the main, stone paved roads of the capitol to the cobbled ones of the palace. 

He turned to Sigyn, whose head was resting on his shoulder, the young woman dozing fitfully. The week of travel showed on her face more than his. His wife needed a decent meal and a good night's sleep in a bed that wasn't questionable in terms of cleanliness. He kissed her forehead. “Time to wake up, darling.”

“What?” She shifted, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. “What's going on?”

“We are almost home, Sigyn.” He was glad it was late at night, few people would see their arrival. “Soon we shall be able to eat and rest comfortably.” He adjusted the fixture of her cloak. “There's a slight chill in the city, I fear there may be a late snow here.”

Sigyn blinked once or twice, trying to wake up as the carriage stopped sharply, and then there was a clatter of movement outside and the small compartment swayed as it had always done when the guards left their posts around the vehicle. “Those poor men must be nearly dead on their feet.”

“I imagine so.” Loki kissed the corner of her mouth. “Do not worry about much tonight. We will all be too tired to do much. We shall be sent off to settle in with a promise to catch up tomorrow at luncheon.”

The door was opened and he rose to his feet, stepping down into the courtyard before turning and helping Sigyn down. “Here we are.” 

“Brother!” Thor's voice called out and a moment later, Loki's elder brother thumped him on the back, bringing with it a whiff of mead that told him how his brother had been spending his time waiting. “At last, you're home!”

“Thor.” He clamped his brother on the upper arm, smiling. “Good to see some things haven't changed.” 

“Indeed.” His gaze turned to Sigyn. “And some things that have.” 

Loki felt the girl's hand on his arm tighten slightly. “Thor, allow me to introduce my wife, Sigyn. Sigyn, this is my brother, Thor.” 

“Sigyn.” Thor gave her a slight inclination of the head; it was the familiar gesture they had been raised with to ensure a modicum of respect, no matter what the other party's title was. “Welcome to the family.” 

His wife managed a curtsey, and he could see how tired she was. “Prince Thor.”

“Oh, there's no need for that.” His brother laughed. “I believe the two of you need sleep.” He blinked. “The hour is quite late. Mother and Father wished to be here to greet you, but when we received word of your delay in arriving, they left the task to me.” As his brother finished speaking, a bell rang the first hour of morning. 

“Yes. Perhaps it would be best if we left conversation until we have all rested.” They started into the palace and Loki noted that Sigyn was biting her bottom lip; a sure sign that she was trying not to gape at anything. “The roads from the outer part of the realm were atrocious. We should look into seeing that they are converted from mud to stone sometime this summer.”

“Yours is not the first voice to raise that issue. I believe it is on the docket for later this week.” Thor covered a yawn. “There is a light supper waiting for you in your chambers. Father has insisted that we all meet for luncheon, at one-thirty this afternoon.”

“That does not leave us much time to get settled.” He was more awake now than he had been in the coach, but he had known that returning to the city and to the palace would give him little time to adjust back to how things were done; he only hoped that Sigyn would not become overwhelmed. Particularly with the fact that Thor would soon be taking the crown, and he fully expected to have to be there to help his brother out of one creating one disaster or another.

“Father hinted that he had been thinking about upcoming events.” His brother sounded worn. “He would not offer details.” 

“Father does that.” He answered as they came into the part of the family wing where Loki's chambers were. “We shall bid you good night and see you at luncheon.” 

“Good night.” Sigyn offered, managing a smile.

“Good night, Loki. Sigyn.” Thor gave them both a nod. “And welcome home.” 

“Thank you.” Loki called to his brother as he went up another flight of stairs, heading for his own rooms, no doubt. He let out a breath and led his wife down the corridor. “That went well.”

She covered a yawn. “Did it?”

“Your silent manner can be dismissed as tiredness. I do not know if my brother knows the full truth or not.” He squeezed her hand and pushed open the doors of his chambers, the familiar scent of pine and lilac wafting out around them. “Here we are.” He led her inside and shut the doors behind them. “Almost just as I left it.” He paused. “well, the furniture is back in place.” He was rather ashamed of himself now, having torn up his chambers in his haste to escape from the palace and the horrifying truths of the day he learned his origins. 

Sigyn took off her cloak and set it over a chair, looking uncertain. “This is...” She frowned. “This is huge.” She stepped over to him, looking around. “I'll get lost in this place.” 

“No, you won't.” He kissed her cheek. “Come, let me show you were things are.” He took her by the elbow and guided her to the right side of the room, pushing a door open. “This is the study, “ he frowned at the pile of documents waiting for him. “Looks as if I have some reading to do.” He indicated the door on the far side. “That's a laboratory, or a potions room, if you will. I don't think you'll have much cause to go inside.” 

She nodded, her eyes scanning the bookshelves. “It seems the trunks arrived well ahead of us.”

“Yes, I expected they would. Much as I would have liked to have arrived three days ago, traveling day and night straight with hardly a stop is not my ideal.” He sighed and led her across to the other side of the main room. “The bedchamber.” He smiled at the small blush on her cheeks as she took in their new sleeping quarters. “Now, there are two entrances to the bathing room.” He walked her past the bed and into another room, the torches flicking on instantly as they entered. “This one – and there.” He gestured to another door on the side of the room. 

She pulled away from him and crossed over, stepping out into the small hallway on the other side. “Are these dressing rooms?” 

“Yes. I do hope you can tell which one is yours.” He chuckled and joined her, leaning against the threshold, pausing when he saw that the left-hand one, Sigyn's, was partially filled with gowns he had never seen before. “Norns, my mother has been busy.”

Sigyn ran a hand along the skirt of a ecru colored dress that had dozens of embroidered flowers on it. “I think I'd be afraid to wear half of these. Or even what I'm supposed to wear.” 

“It's not too hard to figure out, once you get the way of it.” He smiled. “That one is what is known as a tea dress, or an afternoon gown.”

“You think I'd know some of it.” She stepped out of the small chamber and they went together into the rear room of their quarters, where there was a table and several chairs. “I believe the only thing you're missing is a kitchen.” She went over to the table where there were trays waiting and began to uncover the dishes. “I um...”

Loki smiled and came over to her, kissing her cheek. “How about you dine while I bathe, and then you bathe while I dine?”

“You don't mind?” She asked, her stomach gurgling at the end of her question.

“Eat, love.” He kissed her again. “You and the babe need food.” He turned and headed for the bathing quarters, taking his robe out of his own dressing room as he did. He rid himself of his clothes, tossing them into the laundry hamper, then got into the shower, knowing that washing away the grime of travel would help him more than anything right now. His suggestion to Sigyn had been more out of practicality than anything else. If they bathed together, they would never get to eat, and his wife needed food. If they ate first, then they would have to delay going to bed so they could bathe.

He held his head up to the warm spray of water, relaxing in the feel of it on his skin. The estate hadn't had a shower, and he had missed the convenience. Some time in the near future, he and Sigyn could indulge in a bath together, but not tonight, perhaps not until next month – but that was beside the point at the moment. He knew that his bride would be able to get through most of the actions that were expected of her as a lady of court, but with his duties, he would not be able to help her as much as she still needed. He didn't doubt that his mother would help her; he just hoped that the two of them got along.

As long as Father didn't arrange a marriage for Thor to some simpering, vapid little twit of a princess who went crimson at the word _kiss_ and had her nose permanently in the air, things would be tolerable. Hel, if Thor married Sif it would be perfect. If Sif had not changed a great deal, she and Sigyn could sit together at feasts and talk about whatever they damn well pleased and no one was going to say a thing.

Sighing, Loki turned off the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. It would take some time to get reacquainted with how things were done in the palace, and he hoped that the routines wouldn't have changed much from what he remembered. Once he was dry, he shrugged into his robe and came into the main part of the room just as Sigyn was setting her spoon down. “Did you get enough?”

She nodded, blotting the corners of her mouth with a napkin. “The soup was delicious.” 

He came over and kissed the top of her head, catching the scent around the table. “It should be, that's curried prawn.” He took a seat at the table, lifting the cloche off of his own bowl. “Though why they call this a light soup, I have no idea.”

“It's a light soup because it contains neither cream, potato, or a hearty meat, like beef or boar.” Sigyn replied, smiling and kissing his cheek. “Spice is never a factor in these things.” She tucked a tangle of hair behind his ear. “Perhaps next time we're able to be at the estate, I can show off my cooking abilities.”

“We could arrange for that here.” He gave her a light squeeze. “Go, do what you need to do.” Loki chuckled and watched her retreat into the bath, knowing that she would take longer in there than he had. As he started on his meal, his mind shifted to the things he would have to do starting today. While he'd been sent information on the happenings of the court, he wasn't granted a great many details through the normal channels. Through his underground methods, however, he'd received a deluge. If said information hadn't been sent, it would have taken him six years to sort it all out if it had been waiting for him.

There weren't many in the court who didn't know the truth about him, and he judged that most people had reacted in their usual ways. It was rather shameful that he, the prince, had reacted the worst to the entire affair. The king and queen had not informed him earlier because they wanted to protect him. Protect him from what, exactly? Jotunheim? Had the late King Laufey given two figs about him, he would have spoken up long ago. Perhaps sometime, when the day was right and the mood within the realms was not so in flux, he could meet with his elder half brother, King Byleistr, and they could talk like civilized beings of the nine realms. But that day – was far off. For now, he would just have to resume his place in the shadows of the golden prince, his brother, Thor.

He set down his spoon, the hunger in his stomach filled enough that a different, stronger hunger made itself known. He rose from the table after draining his goblet of the rest of his wine. He raised one hand and the sconces within the chamber. snuffed themselves out, one by one, leaving him in near darkness. The only remaining light came from a lantern in the other room.

Loki stepped into the bedchamber and smiled. Sigyn sat up as he approached, looking smaller than she was in the massive bed that was twice the size of the one on the estate, her hair tumbled around her shoulders in loose waves. He undid his robe, tossing the garment over the bench at the foot of the bed. “Here is a sight I have greatly missed.” He leaned down on his knee, pressing a kiss against her lips. “My pretty wife waiting naked in my bed.” He slid in next to her, brushing her hair aside to place another kiss on her neck. “Lying next to each other for a week without intimacy is far too long.”

She rested her head on his shoulder, looking up at him as his fingers traced her nipples, drawing a soft gasp from her mouth. “It wasn't complete abstinence, my love.”

“It felt like it.” He tugged at the stiff peaks, kissing her again. “Not feeling your skin against mine at night, the way I so desire.” He pressed his lips against her shoulder. “Do not tell me you were not suffering from it as well.”

“Did I say that?” She turned and pulled away from him slightly, brushing her lips against his, biting the bottom one playfully. “However, we will already be giving the court enough to gossip over until Yule. There wasn't a need to fuel rumor mill of the working and middle classes as well.” 

He chuckled and returned the kiss, pushing her down against the mountain of pillows behind them. “It's something you'll have to get used to, my sweet. There's little the court likes more than a juicy story and even if they don't know the full truth, the fact that I have returned with a wife is going to be fuel enough to set tongues wagging for weeks. I can't imagine the sort of stories that have...” He was cut off as she nipped his lip again. “What was that for?”

“You're talking too much.” Sigyn wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him again, letting her lips linger. “We've had seven nights to do almost nothing but talk and you still you...” Her head fell back and her words ended with a soft cry as he slid his cock inside of her.

“How true, pet.” He smirked down at her as he withdrew and thrust back inside, bringing another gasp from her lips. “We've talked enough.” In response, she slid one hand into his hair as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him into another kiss. 

*  
Sigyn tucked a handkerchief into the sleeve of her dress and left her dressing room, crossing the main area of her and Loki's chambers and went over to her husband's study. They were expected to have luncheon soon, it was going to be her first meal with the rest of the family, and she was doing her best not to appear nervous. She knocked twice before a gruff 'come in, damn it!' answered her. Frowning, she pushed the door open, worried. “I didn't mean to disturb you.”

Loki looked up from a table that was covered in scrolls and books. “Sigyn.” He gave her a weak smile. “Apologies, I thought you were a servant.” 

She came over to him. “It's all right. I used to be one.” She leaned against the side of the table. “When I woke up this morning... you were already gone. That... that was something new.” When they had lived on the estate and while they had traveled to the city, they had always woken up at the same time, it had been strange to wake up in bed alone.

Her husband leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I'm sorry love, I knew you needed more sleep than I, so I left the bed after awaking so I wouldn't disturb you.” He sighed. “I would have come back to join you for breakfast, but I didn't know when you were going to rise, and I knew you were tired from the journey.” He grinned. “Among other things.”

She felt her cheeks go pink. “It's fine.” She meant it and glanced behind her. “What are you working on? If I may ask?”

“A project. I did do more than brood for those thirty years while I was on the estate. I needed to receive some updated information this morning.” He opened a thick book. “Do you know what this place is?”

Sigyn looked down at the drawing of a map. “I'm not certain.”

“This is Midgard.” He tapped his fingers against the paper. “Remember when you read about it?”

“Yes.” She shook her head. “I did not realize it had so much land.” She could not see the map clearly from where she stood, but it seemed to be more ocean than land. “Is something wrong among the realms?”

He chuckled. “No.” He waved her over and she came to his side, rather curious about the look on his face. It was rather... she didn't know what it was. “Midgard is rapidly changing, it won't be long before it learns that it is not alone in the universe.” He stroked her hair. “It will need help.”

“What sort of help?” She frowned. “Isn't Midgard under Asgard's protection?”

“More or less.” Loki snorted. “I do not think they will submit to being under the Allfather's thumb when the time comes.”

d “No disrespect to your father or to Midgard, but from what I know of that realm, his majesty will have been in his final Odin-sleep for several decades when that day arrives.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Quite right.” He leaned over and kissed her forehead. “That's why I mean to guide that realm into the future.” He pulled away and went over to a bookshelf. “The people of Asgard do not understand the way things are on Midgard any better than a horse would know the job of a sheep.”

Sigyn frowned. “Do you mean to rule the Midgardians? The same way that your father would?” 

“No.” He shook his head. “There are far to many problems in that realm that Asgard would ignore, and they would only grow worse. Things like poverty and war.” He set a book on the table. “War is a constant on Midgard.” He shook his head. “There has been a war of some kind on Midgard nearly every single year for as long as their history has been recorded, and most likely before. Some might be minor, rebellions and regime overthrows, with only several dozen dying, but war is war.”

She folded her arms, glaring at the door. “It's a wonder that Midgard isn't a holiday world for some of the Æsir.” She gave him a wary look. That might have been going to far, but to her shock, he was smiling. 

“Exactly.” He flipped through the book, looking for something. “I intend to one day rule Midgard as king. Separate from Asgard. Allied, yes – but independent none the less. Similar to Vanaheim, if you will.”

Sigyn gaped at him. “The Midgardians aren't even united among themselves.” 

Loki set the book down and came over to her, hugging her close. “We will help them.” He rubbed her back and she embraced him. “It will take many years, but we have time.” He kissed her forehead. “You're rather intelligent, tell me, what is one problem that, if eliminated, would make a realm a better place?”

She thought for a moment and then looked up at him. “Hunger. If everyone had enough to eat every day, then many other problems would seem much smaller.” 

He chuckled and kissed her nose. “Clever girl.” He set a hand on her belly, his eyes glinting. “I don't believe you should be hiding this.” He ran his palm over the area. “Now that we are no longer traveling, there is no worry of some rogue harming our child.” He breathed against her ear, pulling her against him. “I want all of Asgard to know what we've done. That you're not ashamed of sharing my bed, even though they will never know what a lusty thing you are.” He kissed the base of her neck, biting the skin softly. “That in a realm where couples try for decades to conceive, I have sired my heir upon you before our marriage is a season old, and you should be proud.”

“I am proud to be carrying your son, my prince.” She kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger. “I suppose there is time for me to change before luncheon.” She turned in his arms, smiling up at him. “Perhaps you would like to help me?” 

His hands slid down her back and cupped her rear, pulling her closer to him, and she saw his eyes dart towards the door. “The trouble I have with that request, my dear, is I quite prefer you naked to clothed.” 

“Well, I do have to get out of this dress to get into a new one.” Sigyn slid her hand onto his hip and trailed it over to the closure of his trousers and undid the ties deftly, and kept her eyes on his as she slid her hand inside, her fingers closing around his length, stroking him slowly. “And I believe you love to remove my garments.” 

Loki nuzzled her neck. “It is one of the things I look forward to daily.” He lifted her from the floor and she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her to their bed, laying her down on her back and pushing her skirts up around her waist and then tugging her small-clothes down. “Multiple times, whenever possible.” 

“Now you know why I wear clothes.” She smiled as he removed his pants and slid between her legs. “I so love making you happy.” 

*  
How had his bride done it? Loki kept his expression perfectly calm as Sigyn swept into the room on his arm, sweet faced and quiet, her hair falling in curls about her shoulders looking the very picture of innocent perfection. No hint of a blush anywhere; demure, sedate and calm. Yet not an hour ago, the two of them had been in their bed, him pounding her with his cock from behind while she moaned and begged for him to fuck her harder. He knew that he was the only one aware that when she first dressed this morning, her dress was blue and now wore a gown of green. He held out her chair, scooting it in gently before taking his own seat. He nonchalantly squeezed her knee under the table, noticing the quick look she gave him before looking down again. 

As per his request, she had adjusted her clothing somehow so that her slightly rounded middle was more obvious than it had been. He moved his hand from her knee to said belly, brushing it once with a finger before pulling away. He didn't know if his father had noticed; he never noticed much of anything. You would think after being gone thirty years, his father would notice countless things he had ignored in the past. Then again, Odin hadn't even mentioned his longer hair; he wouldn't notice something less apparent even if was right under his nose. 

The door to the room opened and Loki immediately stood up, as did Father, as Mother swept into the room, looking slightly flustered. “I am so sorry I was not there to greet you last night, Loki!” She came over and hugged him tightly, kissing both of his cheeks. “I have missed you, my dearest boy.”

He returned the hug, feeling some of the tension leave him. “I missed you too, Mother.” 

Father suddenly blinked, as if he had been half dozing. “Loki? I did not even notice you come into the room.”

“Perhaps I should bring an orchestra next time, to herald my arrival.” He quipped and Sigyn smothered a giggle.

“Come come, let me see you too.” Mother practically hauled his wife to her feet and she looked her over, and Loki caught the look she gave; but her face remained the same, betraying no shock. “Sigyn, it is so wonderful to meet you at last.” 

“It is wonderful to meet you as well...” Sigyn's voice faltered for a moment. 

“Frigga, Sigyn.” She squeezed the girl's hands. “You may call me Frigga.” 

“I am glad that you are home, my son.” Loki was cut off from the rest of the exchange as his father clamped him on the back in a half-hug. “I understand why you felt the need to leave, I only wish that it hadn't been for so long.” 

“I was not idle, Father, if that is what you are implying.” He felt himself go on the defense automatically, hating it. 

“I know you weren't.” Odin chuckled. “If even half of what I've heard of you doing is true, I know you might be more aware of what's going on in the Nine Realms than the entire court.” 

Loki did his best not to gape at him. “Thank you?”

“You're welcome.” He turned and smiled. “Good afternoon, Thor.”

“I was starting to think I was in the wrong room.” Thor chuckled and came over to the two of them. “It is good that you are home, Loki.”

“I am glad to be home.” He replied, and they all found their seats at the table. He gave Sigyn's knee another reassuring squeeze as the servants came in, setting plates of food in front of all of them before retreating from the room. That set off a small alarm in the back of his mind. That was something that simply was not done. Whatever Father wished to discuss, it was something he didn't want the servants gossiping about. 

For a few moments, there was relative silence, then Father put his fork down. “I will just say it. The coronation plans are being postponed. At least for a year.” 

Thor reacted first. “What? Why?”

“Because my plan has changed.” Loki inwardly winced at the tone in the Allfather's voice. The one that said the subject was not negotiable. “I am not doing this to hurt you, Thor. I am doing this for the good of the people of Asgard and the people of the Nine Realms, as they are, collectively, more important.”

Loki wondered if Thor's eyebrows were going to shoot off of his face. “I do not understand.” His brother replied. “Then why...”

“Let your father finish.” Mother interjected. 

“Thank you.” Father answered and cleared his throat. “After giving it much thought, I feel that it is better if Asgard has two kings rather than just one.” 

Loki was glad he was not holding anything, because he was certain he would have dropped it if he had. “Father?” 

Odin was smiling. That terribly proud smile that was almost smug. “I have one son who is a warrior, one who is a diplomat. Both abilities are needed to be a good king. Therefore, you both will share the power of the throne. I once told you both that a wise king never seeks out war, but must always be ready for it.”

“You think me incapable of being a good king?” Thor's face darkened with rage.

“Brother...” Loki's mind was racing. Share kingship with his brother? Was his father out of his mind? After centuries of feeling unworthy, this was how his father decided to suddenly notice him? 

“I do not believe this!” His brother bellowed.

“Thor!” Mother's voice admonished. “This behavior is only confirming your father's words that you are not ready!” 

Loki stole a glance at Sigyn, who kept her focus on the pattern around her plate, and he doubted he could get her to loosen her grip on her fork without getting speared by it. “For Norns sake, Thor, calm down.” 

“You haven't been here!” Thor snapped. “You were off trying to come to terms with how you came to live on Asgard!” 

“Silence!” Odin's fist slammed into the table. “You are behaving like a child, Thor. I trusted you to be more mature than this.”

“You cannot change your mind like this!” His brother was running out of excuses, Loki could tell.

“Last time I was informed, your father was the king of Asgard and he could put his favorite horse on the privy council if he wanted to.” Sigyn's voice was just loud enough for everyone at the table to hear it. 

Thor spluttered in reply as Father laughed. “You've been reading Midgardian history, I see.” 

“Some of it.” Sigyn offered a smile and Loki squeezed her knee again. 

“Thor.” Loki took a breath before speaking again. “I do not see what you are objecting to. We shall both perform the duties that are suited to us. You find sums and petitions boring and tedious. I find battle... well, whatever it is you see in it, I don't.” 

“There we are, your brother recognizes what I am doing.” His father was smiling again. “You have a year to get used to the idea. I will be making the announcement at the end of this month.” He looked from one of his sons to the other. “I suggest you devote that time to getting back to being brothers.” His expression grew stern. “Without the bullying, belittling or any other form of sophomoric behavior.” 

*  
Sigyn stepped into her husband's study, leaning against the door. She had spent the end of luncheon talking with the Allmother had had to find her own way back to their chambers, and gotten lost twice, finally asking a passing maid for directions. “Are you angry?”

“More like annoyed.” Loki seethed. “Of all the things I expected to happen at lunch, this was not even in my realm of thought. Nearly thirty years utterly wasted.” 

She let out a delicate snort. “I hope not all of your time in the past thirty years was wasted.” 

He chuckled. “No. Not all of it.” He waved her over and she came to stand behind him, setting her hands on his shoulders, massaging them gently. “I long abandoned my dream of being Asgard's king, but to learn that the roles are to be divided between my brother and I...”

“You stated yourself that you will be performing the duties you like best.” She smoothed his hair. “Although I'm under the impression your main job will be to keep your brother from declaring war because someone laughed at his horse.”

“The sad part of that Sigyn, is that I believe that could actually happen.” Loki closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh. “Perhaps that is why it has come to this and my father isn't the fool I thought he was. I would, however, liked to have had more warning.”

Sigyn kissed the top of his head. “You don't have to discard your plans for Midgard. This does put you on a better footing to actually carry them out, does it not?” 

“True.” He leaned back against her, smiling. “And unlike my brother, I am already married, with an heir on the way. Even if we have not told anyone else about the babe. Although I suspect my mother knows.” 

“Mothers always know these things, or so I am told.” She sighed and hugged him. “The proclamation will be made to the people in three weeks time. I doubt your brother can catch up with you before then.” She paused, “at least, with a proper wife.” 

“I believe Thor is in for a rude awakening.” He returned. “Sigyn...”

“It will all work out, Loki. You will see.” She interjected. “You say your plans have been altered, but what of Thor's? He was most likely eager to take the throne, not realizing that being king doesn't mean getting to do whatever you want whenever you want. It's an actual job, not the freedom it seems to be in fairy tales.” She paused. “He has to share the responsibility, and while it may be an insult, one's pride is not as important as the well-being of the citizens of the nine realms.” 

“Well spoken.” He kissed her hands, relaxing somewhat. “How is that you are so wise, Sigyn?”

“When you have a life in which you have nothing, you soon learn what is important and what is not.” She let out a tiny giggle as he pulled her down into his lap. “Still annoyed?”

“Not as much as I was.” He pushed up the skirt of her dress and pulled down her small-clothes. “I will get some satisfaction from watching Thor not get his way all the time.”

“Some?” She whispered against his ear as he moved in the chair to free his hips of his pants. She let out a gasp as he lowered her down onto his cock.

“Not nearly as much as you give me, Sigyn.” He thrust up into her, slowly. “Playing the polite princess in public, but I know better.” He unlaced the front of her gown, then pulled the bodice down, letting her slide her arms free from her dress so she could wrap them around his neck. “I know what a wanton little thing you are.”

She smiled down at him as she lifted her hips and then sank back down onto him. “You love me like this.”

“That I do.” He withdrew his hands and a moment later, they were both on the floor, with him looking up at her. “Four months ago, you were a trembling maiden...” Loki settled his hands on her hips, moaning as she started to move against him. “Now, you're my beautiful, insatiable bride.” He leered up at her. “Ready for me, no matter what hour it is.” 

Sigyn threw back her head and groaned. “Love being your bride.” She undulated her hips against his, letting out a breathy moan as he met her thrusts. “Loki...”

“Sigyn.” He growled tugged down her corset, tearing the fabric and exposing her. “Show me.” He reached up and cupped her breasts, resisting the urge to take control of their passion. “Ride your husband, Sigyn, show me how much you love to have my cock buried in that sweet quim of yours.” 

**

When Frigga had first learned that a servant girl had been sent in place of Lady Sigyn, she'd had half a mind to sort the matter out, if it had not been for her son's insistence that he keep the woman who'd come to the estate. He'd made his case clear; the girl had done what she did for the protection of her own family, not caring a thing of what happened to her. A girl who was willing to sacrifice her own well-being and her own good name for others was the sort of wife he wanted, most ladies would just be after a title, or some other sort of prize. So now the Allmother was faced with a low-born daughter-in- law who was doing an excellent job of pretending she had never been anything but a gently raised girl.

And Frigga was bloody impressed. She set down her teacup, deciding that it was best to get matters underway. “Now my dear, we are going to have to have you fitted for better gowns for festive occasions, as there being two kings require there being two queens.” 

Sigyn's cup rattled in its saucer and she saw the girl go pale. “I beg your pardon, your majesty?” Her voice was a whisper. 

“I have asked you to call me Frigga.” She took the tea from the girl before she could spill it. “And do not worry, there will not be many duties for you to perform right away, and with the coronation not for another year, there is plenty of time to ease into the role. I will help you with your job as one of the two queens of Asgard.” 

The girl recovered slightly. “I... I don't know how... and I uh...” 

“Now now.” She smiled, reassuringly. “I won't fully relinquish my tasks until Thor is also married and his wife is crowned.”

“I am certain he will be besieged with lords and foreign kings throwing their daughters at him before the night is out following the proclamation.” She quipped and then ducked her head, as if she expected a slap.

In response, Frigga chuckled. “Quite right. Each girl more vain and vapid than the last.” She sighed. “I see there's another reason why my son likes you so, with a quick tongue like that.” She returned the cup to her.

“I shouldn't have spoken so. It's impolite.” She took a sip of tea, her face still rather pink.

“My dear girl, it's only in public that such things are frowned on.” She smiled. “And you needn't be so timid.”

“Habit.” She replied, not looking up.

“Adjusting from a small estate to the palace is a massive step. It is good that the coronation has been put off as it is, it will give you more time to adjust.” She sighed. “Although I am certain you and my son would have much preferred to stay where you had been.” She took a drink of tea. “But I missed my child and I wanted him home. There are only a few people who know the truth of who you are and unfortunately, I do not believe it can stay that way.”

“I'm sorry, your... Frigga.” she set her cup down, looking at her hands. “I just...”

“Now then, what's done is done.” She leaned forward and took the girl's hands, causing her to look up. “I will admit that what my husband and I expected was rather forward, and most of the court knows of how the agreement was made. Few fathers were willing to put their daughters forward for Loki, and even if you were sent instead of your former mistress, you have done your duty.” She shook her head and squeezed the girl's fingers. “How many months?” 

“What?” Sigyn blushed. “Months?”

“Sweet girl, I know you're carrying a child.” she couldn't keep the eagerness from her voice. “I believe you and Loki need to have a formal wedding celebration before the end of the summer. The lords can all go fry themselves over there not being a ceremony.” She cupped the girl's cheek, observing her face. “Nearly three months, am I right?”

She nodded, biting at her bottom lip. “Yes. I've not been sick at all, not – not the way that I thought pregnant women were. Just the overwhelming desire to nap half the day.”

“Consider yourself fortunate. I was ill in the mornings for the first seven months, then in the afternoon for the remaining ten.” She set the plate of teacakes and sandwiches between them. “I envy the Midgardian women and their nine month pregnancies.”

“I am thankful for the dresses with the high waists. It makes it a little easier to decide what to wear.” Sigyn took a sandwich off the tray and nibbled at it. “I'm not familiar with – with choosing what to wear. I am afraid I know little about fashion, or the like.” 

“There is nothing wrong with that. Goodness knows there's plenty of young ladies about the court today that are more concerned about the right sort of flouncing than they about the plight of the children of Asgard.” Frigga shook her head, then lifted Sigyn's chin, studying her. She had a sturdy look, one that rather reminded her of Lady Sif, only in this girl's case, it had been years of hard labor, rather than battle, that had given her form. “Pale green, I believe. Nothing too heavy.” She smiled. “Nothing bright or bold, that would not suit you. Lace, of course.” She tilted the girl's chin to the side. “Do you wish to hide your scar completely?”

“I thought scars were something to be proud of.” Sigyn's eyes glinted, her lips shifting to a cunning smile. “All those horses would have died had I not rushed into the barn to save them from that fire.” 

Frigga narrowed her eyes, already knowing the girl's story was false, but rather than call her out on it, she smiled. “Of course they would have, my dear. But you shall have to work on your emotions if you wish to make that story believable.” 

“Then the next time someone asks, I shall add my usual hysterical tears.” She pulled away slightly to bite into her food. 

In response, the Allmother took up her teacup and sat back in her seat, taking up a slice of cake. She would ask for the true story of the scar some other time. 

**

Loki stepped into the cool air of the stables, not entirely certain who he was looking for. He had arranged for Sigyn's parents to work on the other side of the realm from their former employer, Lord Ithkason. He didn't know what their level of education was, but the further they were from their old home, the better. Transferring Sigyn's brother to the palace grooms, however, had been done for their reassurance – and to add another watcher to his already rather elaborate network of spies. While Father might be looking for the enemies without, it was rooting out trouble from within that was his son's concern. 

They had been back in the palace for two weeks, and this was his first chance to seek out Aric. He knew Sigyn had not been down to see her brother; she knew he was there, of course, it wouldn't do for her not to, but she also knew that it was 'improper' for her to carry on conversations with random male servants. Loki snorted at the thought and knew that there could be plenty 'improper' things between two women just as easily. He walked quietly past the stalls, finally stopping when he reached one where a ruddy faced groom was gently currying a pregnant mare. “Good afternoon.” 

The young man looked up and went pale. “Good afternoon, m'lord.” 

“At ease.” He leaned against the stall door, observing the man. He looked to be about Thor's age, with brown hair cut short. “Aric, is it?”

“Yes, m'lord.” He answered, and he glanced at the brush in his hand then back at him.

“Don't let me interrupt you, I trust you can talk and do your work at the same time.” He waved his hand absently. “You're new here, aren't you?”

“Relatively new, m'lord, I started working here two months ago.” He started to curry the horse again, keeping one hand in view on the horse's back all the time. 

“How are you finding your work?” Loki did a quick scan of the other stalls, finding that there were no grooms elsewhere in the vicinity.

“Quite well, m'lord. While there are more horses to tend to than in my previous post, there are also more hands to help.” He barely showed any tension when Loki stepped into the stall. “I do enjoy my work, your grace.”

“I'm certain you do.” He came over to the horse and offered the mare a sugar cube, chuckling as the animal delicately took the treat from his hand. “How many mares are expected to foal soon, do you know?”

“Including Daphne here, m'lord?” Aric's eyes met his as Loki noted that they were a watery blue. He and his sister looked nothing alike and he nodded in reply. “Nine, I believe. Well, of the horses I'm allowed to attend to.” 

“Nine.” He gently rubbed the horse's neck, not wanting to upset the young man's hard work. “Six horses will be arriving from my estate by the end of the week. I should be informed of their arrival and their condition as soon as possible.”

“Yes, m'lord.” Aric replied, switching brushes. “I will make sure the stable-master knows.” 

“Thank you.” He frowned, something was slightly off about the young man, and he couldn't place it exactly. He stepped over so they were facing each other. “She's fine.” 

The brush stilled for a moment, then began working again. “I saw her in passing, m'lord. She was with Lady Sif.” 

“Yes.” He glanced back into the isle, checking to see if anyone was coming before he asked his next question. “You and your sister do not look like siblings.” 

Aric bit his lip before answering, and Loki had a feeling he knew what he was thinking; that one could say the same for him and Thor. “I know that, m'lord.”

“I take it then, your parents were blessed with one child looking like each of them?” He continued, putting some levity to his voice.

“No, m'lord. I look like our parents. My sister does not.” He gave him a shooting glance, one that spoke volumes. “I should not take the liberty, mlord.” 

A million thoughts raced through Loki's mind, first and foremost of some cad taking advantage of Sigyn's mother. There was always some nobles who felt they could bed any woman in their household, no matter if they were married or not. “Did a fairy leave your sister in the cradle?” 

Aric kept his eyes on the mare's flank. “Not a fairy, m'lord.”

“Then what, pray tell, did?” Loki folded his arms, frowning. 

“A Vanir, m'lord. One of sufficient rank who could not have been discovered with a babe in her belly. Particularly not one who had been sired by her affair with a footman.” He swallowed. “Apologies, but I do not know the full story, I was only a child at the time” 

Loki's eyes narrowed, trying to process what the groom had just told him. Some Vanir noble had given birth to Sigyn and then dumped her into the arms of a servant? He cleared his throat, already knowing he had been here too long. “And no one questioned the sudden arrival of a babe in your parent's lives?”

“Mother had a stillborn babe the same night as Sigyn was born.” His voice cracked. “I do not know where they took the body, only that they did.”

“I will let you get on with your work, Aric.” He stepped over to the stall door, turning as he went into path. “But I have one more question.”

He looked up. “Yes, m'lord?”

“This Vanir, do you know if she is still alive?” Loki knew that Aric had no reason to lie to him about Sigyn's birth, but it never hurt to do some fact checking. Not to mention this was the sort of scandal that could destroy lives. 

“She is, m'lord.” He answered, and his eyes alone told Loki he knew exactly where she was. “Though I have not seen her in a great many years.” 

“Then how do you know she's alive?” He lifted his chin, smirking.

“I beg your pardon, m'lord, but if the wife of the crown prince of Alfheim died, all the inhabitants of the nine realms would know. Including Midgard.” He went back to brushing the horse. 

Loki walked out of the stables, completely stunned by Aric's information. He was going to get to the bottom of this story as soon as possible. 

**  
Sigyn rested her chin on her arms, both of them folded and resting on the long railing that ran the length of the room, her gaze looking out the grating, her location completely hidden from the goings on in the room next to her. There wasn't anything major going on in court today, some lords fighting over a parcel of land. She could see Loki on the far side of the room, his hands gesturing over some documents. Every now and then, he looked up, his eyes going straight to her hiding place for a moment, then back to business. When he'd first shown her the hidden room next to the great hall, she wasn't surprised at its existence, being told that she was to sit within and watch the goings on, did. She covered a yawn, starting to wonder when the best time would be for to slip away to her and Loki's chambers soon for a nap before tea.

She shook her head to clear it and kept her focus on the two men sitting directly in front of her, who weren't paying any attention to the squabbling lords either. These men were discussing issues on Midgard, and were proposing that Asgard start to take a more active role in how that realm was run. That would never work, not with the diversity of the Midgardian people. They needed to first live with each other before they could have any hope of joining the rest of the realms.

They didn't even have a common language among them – although there was that so-called dead language, Latin – which was the basis of thousands of words in their hundreds of languages. That had possibilities. There was also English. Midgard no more needed a king at this moment than a Jotun needed a sauna. 

Though some day, many centuries from now, there would be a king on Midgard. 

Sigyn smiled and rubbed at a sore place on her back. What fools these men were – and anyone who believed that Thor would someday jointly rule Asgard and Midgard were fools as well. The heir to the throne of Midgard was growing in her womb; she and Loki would not take the realm of mankind by force, not with armies and great battles. They would work subtly, slowly, and one day, Midgard would recognize the two of them their King and Queen – and their son, the Crown Prince.

They would end war, poverty, hunger – they would be benevolent and compassionate. They would study the mistakes of the past and learn the best way to bring the realm together and unite them all under one rule. They just had to be patient. Sigyn was excellent at being patient.

There was a shout that caused her to look up abruptly and a moment later, the court began to fall silent and two people came into the room. Or rather, one came in, the other was being half dragged inside. Chatter started and Sigyn rose to her feet, her face close to the grate.

“What is the meaning of this?” King Odin's voice echoed in the stillness of the room. 

“Your majesty, I must apologize for the interruption, but I believe I have something that belongs here.” The man's voice was familiar, despite not having heard it in several months. Sigyn clutched the railing, feeling the blood slowly drain from her face. Standing in the court was Lord Ithkason, her former employer – and by his side, his daughter.

The true Lady Sigyn.


End file.
